<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just 'friends' by Posie_catradora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170653">Just 'friends'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posie_catradora/pseuds/Posie_catradora'>Posie_catradora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posie_catradora/pseuds/Posie_catradora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra notices luz having a big crush on amity and decides to help luz get her girl</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just 'friends'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a somewhat normal day. Catra leans her back on adora as she reads a book she doesn't find interesting at all, but she doesn't wanna move. It's too comfortable. Nobody needs to be saved by her 8 foot tall hot warrior princess girlfriend (for now anyways) so they're relaxing together. Neither of them know how much they've needed this. <br/>"Why'd you stop scratching behind my ear" catra complains as adora moves her hand to scratch her own head<br/>"Aww when did you start becoming such a softie" adora says<br/>"I'm not a softie" catra says with a tiny hint of disgust in her voice which leaves adora to question if she's actually serious when she says she's not a softie<br/>"Really?" Adora says scratching behind catras head again and she lets out a small satisfied purr. <br/>"You're a softie." Catra mumbles and adora jumps up looking startled<br/>"Ah! A mouse!" Adora says and catras fur stands up as her eyes widen<br/>"Haha got you" adora says<br/>"Stop! That's- you know I don't like those things." Catra mumbles while a portal opens at the door to their room and luz comes out of it<br/>"Look baby gay number one" catra mumbles barley loud enough for herself to hear<br/>"Catra you said you were gonna talk to me- remember?" Luz says<br/>"I did…?" Catra says<br/>"Yeah- about… about amity" luz says<br/>"Oh yeah. About how she's just your friend and that's it, right?" Catra says<br/>"Yeah!" Luz says happy catra remembers but not catching the sarcasm in her voice, causing catra to laugh<br/>"What?" Luz says and adora shrugs almost as confused as luz <br/>"Ok come on. Where do you wanna go" catra says<br/>"Well I've been working on my portal spells- I think I can take us anywhere now" luz says<br/>"That's what I wanna hear" Catra says, putting her book on the bed as she goes out the room with luz. Luz gets a sticky note and a pencil then draws a symbol then places it on the floor causing a portal to appear<br/>"If this doesn't work we have adora or glimmer to come get us." Luz says going through it with catra and it takes them to a waterfall <br/>"If even a drop of water gets on me-" catra starts<br/>"I'm gonna have to worry about shera messing me up?" Luz says<br/>"Oh no. She'd probably push me in the water. But you didn't hear that. So yes you're gonna have to worry about shera messing you up" catra says and luz gives a thumbs up<br/>"Got it" luz says going to some rocks a few feet away from the edge and sitting on them and catra follows<br/>"So…" catra says<br/>"Soooo" luz says<br/>"Amity" catra says<br/>"Just my friend" luz says<br/>"Mhm…" catra says<br/>"I mean we are just friends- I get really happy when I'm around her- and I have this weird feeling in my stomach like a good weird … it's like she makes me the happiest person in the world and when I'm not with her I'm always thinking of her- and she's pretty. So so pretty- have you seen her catra? Wow I didnt notice how pretty she is- it's like- it's amazing because I didnt know someone could be so pretty and cute and amazing all at the same time- then amity is" luz says laughing and catra sits nodding while watching this adorable kid go into yet another gay panic<br/>"We are just friends- right?" Luz asks <br/>"Well what do you think" catra says<br/>"I mean- I don't usually feel this way around my other friends- so it's weird. But then at home I never had a lot of friends so… it's normal..? I mean if she liked me or something I'd be really happy but not because I liked her- but if she liked me first then I like her. If she likes me first" luz says while catra repeats the likes in her head. As if it's not hypothetical anymore.<br/>"Hmm. I see" catra says<br/>"Yeah. She's just so fun and I love being around her so much" luz says<br/>"You do don't you" catra says<br/>"Yup… carta? What's it like to… to uh" luz starts<br/>"To what" catra says<br/>"To kiss someone…? It's not like I want to kiss amity or anything but… I mean if she wanted to kiss me- first obviously- then I mean…" luz says</p><p>Later that day<br/>"It's cute. Shes in a gay panic over amity 24/7. And most the time she doesn't even know it" catra says moving the laptop off the desk then sitting where adora has the laptop<br/>"Hey!" Adora says<br/>"Hi. I want attention." Catra says<br/>"Such high matinence" adora says<br/>"You like it that way" catra says<br/>"You're right. I do." Adora admits while pulling catra to sit on her lap<br/>"Is it me or are you getting… tinier" catra says examining adoras body<br/>"Me? Tiny? Have you seen you" adora says<br/>"Hey I'm taller than luz and amity" carta says<br/>"I know. It's amazing, I never thought that you'd ever get taller than 14 year olds. Then you did! I mean you're not growing anymore but- that's tall enough" adora says placing a tiny kiss on catras nose while catra gives her the finger<br/>"Thanks. It's so pretty" adora says taking catras middle finger and kissing it as well then leaning up to kiss catra<br/>"Adora" catra calls<br/>"Huh" adora says separating their lips<br/>"That's a little…. How do I say this. Gay. You're a little gay" catra says<br/>"Really? I didn't notice. Good to know" adora says</p><p>A few days later<br/>"Look, look! I'm a cat now! I'm the upgraded version of catra!" Luz says pulling over her purple cat hoodie over her head and amity blushes<br/>"It's so cute!" Amity says<br/>"Don't make catra jealous" adora teases while shoving catra, so catra returns it with a slightly harder shove<br/>"Y-you think I'm cute?" Luz says blushing<br/>"I-uh- yeah you're really cute- but in a friend way!" Amity says<br/>"You're really cute too! But just in a friend way" luz says causing the both of them to blush<br/>"Oh- I see it now" adora whispers to catra talking about the obvious not too obvious but obvious gayness between luz and amity<br/>"Took long enough" catra mumbles just loud enough for adora to hear<br/>"Wanna have a sleepover? I'm sure eda wouldn't mind" luz says<br/>"A sleepover?" Amity repeats<br/>"Yeah- doesn't that sound like fun?" Luz says<br/>"Yeah!" Amity says jumping at the chance to spend even more time with luz<br/>"Yeah!" Luz says</p><p>"Adora! Does she even like me though- she says we're just friends and- and what pajamas should I wear!" Amity says pacing around her room then opens her closet<br/>"The cat onesie obviously" adora says and amity throws it on her bed<br/>"What if she thinks I like her- or what if she doesn't like me and- and- she doesnt wanna be my friend anymore because-" amity starts while ranting once again<br/>"What are you planning on doing, a proposal?" Adora says<br/>"I should propose?" Amity says<br/>"That's not-never mind. What if she likes you and she really enjoys being around you and she doesnt wanna tell you she likes you because she thinks you don't like her?" Adora questions<br/>"Why wouldn't I like her? And why would she like me-" amity says<br/>"The same reason you like her" adora says<br/>"Wait so I do actually like her… and more than like… friends…" amity says<br/>"On the bright side, you're not the only one who's obvlious to stuff like that" adora mumbles <br/>"How did you and catra happen- other than the whole I'm gonna die part. I dont think I'm gonna die" amity says<br/>"Just tell her what you think about her I guess. At the right time" adora says<br/>"When's the right time?" Amity says<br/>"You'll know" adora says</p><p> </p><p>"Hi!" Luz says opening the door as soon as amity knocks<br/>"Hi luz" amity says while luz signals her to come in the house<br/>"I love your pajamas!" Luz says<br/>"Look look" amity says pulling the hood with the cat ears over her head and luz beams <br/>"You have a cat onesie?! I love it!" Luz says poking at the cat ears on amity's head<br/>"I'm going out to do boring eda things. Don't bring the house back to life again" eda says eyeing luz<br/>"We'll try our best!" Luz says as eda goes out the door<br/>"So what do you wanna do? We could… what could we do" luz says<br/>"Let's watch a movie" amity says<br/>"I like that idea. My rooms this way!" Luz says showing amity to her room. Luz gets her laptop and finds a few good movie options<br/>"Which one?" Luz asks laying on her stomach and amity lays next to her. Amity's a little tense at first but she quickly loosens up. <br/>"I've never heard of any of these" amity says<br/>"Never? We have to watch all of them!" Luz says</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere between the second and third movie, luz fell asleep. Amity was sitting up when luz fell asleep on her lap, so she hasn't dared to move the slightest in fears of waking up the peaceful sleeper. Luz has her head laying on amity's legs that sit cris-crossed, a position that's always been comfortable to her, while her right arm is intertwined with amity's left one. <br/>"The lava monster is Tefeti! Wow" amity whispers watching moana for the first time, and needless to say shes shocked, but amazed<br/>"What's on?" Luz says opening her eyes but too comfortable to move her head off amitys lap. <br/>"Moana gave tefeti her heart back!" Amity says amazed<br/>"Oh yeah. Moana's always been one of my favorites" luz says<br/>"I would've woken you up, but you looked so quiet sleeping so I thought you might want to stay" amity says. <br/>Sleeping in her lap definitely beats watching my favorite movie luz thinks to herself<br/>"Really?" Amity says blushing<br/>"Hu- I- i thought i thought that to myself" luz says with her face red but facing the laptop screen so amity cant quite see it<br/>"Well my laps always open if you wanna sleep on it" amity says and luz immediately looks up at her, with both of their faces red<br/>"Thanks" luz says stretching out hoping that it'll make the blush go away. It doesnt, which makes amity a little happy because blushing luz beats every other luz. Luz sits up, not quite wanting to get off amitys lap yet but her back and neck hurts so she figures she can stretch it to make it feel better. Luz closes her eyes to stretch out her back and neck, to open them to see amity gazing at her in a way she wasnt meant to see. A way that says anything other than friends. And luz repays her with the same look. One neither of them meant for the other to see. <br/>"What if- what if I said I thought we could be more than… just friends?" Amity questions<br/>"What if I said I wanted to be something more like… your girlfriend… like more than just a fri-" luz starts but amity cuts her off by quickly connecting their lips, which leaves her just as surprised as luz is. <br/>"Then I'd do that… if you wanted to be more than just friends" amity says<br/>"I think I wanna be more than just a friend" luz says<br/>"Me too" amity finally admits</p><p>Later the next day<br/>"AND- SHE KISSED ME! Catra she kissed me- and I loved it! And before then I was just sleeping on her lap- and she told me she wanted to be more than just my friend! And I told her I wanted to be more than hers! And shes like my girlfriend! Or something! And it's like- so unbelievable because shes so pretty- and cute- and like she should be out of my league! But she's not! And she had on this cat onesie- it was so cute- it made her look even cuter and- and!" Luz says going on and on and catra enjoys herself watching the person she claims as her baby sister be completely whipped over a girl who likes luz just as much as luz likes her<br/>"And we slept close to each other and her feet were so warm- so so warm on my feet and we cuddled watching moana again this morning and- and shes so cute" luz says falling into catras bed backwards with a pillow covering her face causing catra to laugh<br/>"Baby gays are so cute" catra says<br/>"I miss her. It's been like- I don't know a million hours. and she smells so good- and she gave me her  favorite hoodie- which smells just like her" luz says sitting up just to have a dramatic fall backwards again<br/>"What should I wear to our wedding" luz mumbles and catra laughs <br/>"You can't possibly tell me you're not already planning you and adoras wedding." Luz says completely calling catra out, which is ok because shes luz. Catra knows good and well she cant say no to that<br/>"Just like I thought. We should have a double wedding. Imagine that- it would be amazing" luz says as she goes on and on about how the decorations would be and what the four of them would wear and how amity would be the best looking one, but she wouldn't tell adora that and how shes gonna be with luz forever, just like how catras gonna be with adora forever. And before catra can even realize it, shes letting herself get caught up in this fantasy world that's just waiting to come to life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>